You Belong With Me
by mochamochi
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have been best buddies since they were six years old . However, throughout all these years, Mikan fails to notice that Natsume has a secret-that he cannot possibly tell her! What will happen to our beloved Mikan as she becomes part of the glam and dangers of the spotlight? STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Scene 1, Take 1

Mochamochi: *squeals in excitement* Omg! I haven't liked looked at this story in like two years o-o. I am mucho sorry everyone *bows down repeatedly*. I had like major writer's block ^^; and of course school work. *sigh* AP exam in coming any who I hope you enjoy the story. I'll try posting a new chapter next week:/ Thankfully I wrote my plot line this time so I wouldn't forgetxD Like I said before (if anyone is wondering why this plot) it is because this was _supposed _to be for a NatsuxMikan competition. I didn't finish by the due date=[ Enjoy~ and I hope I somewhat got better:/ REVIEW333

Summary: Natsume and Mikan are now 21 years is an all-famous actor; his star role being a wedding planner. Also in his spare time, he is in charge of his perished mom's apartment. Mikan is a humble florist of Mikan's Garden who has been Natsume's childhood friend since the age of 6. However, having lived in the country side of Japan for her entire life with no TV or anything whatsoever, Mikan does not know that Natsume is an actor! Or that he currently has a girlfriend named Sumire! What will Mikan do?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Gakuen Alice is not mine if it was, trust me; I wouldn't be a sitting in front of this computer, and making up stories about Natsume and Mikan. I'd probably be in Japan XDDDDD**

* * *

It was a night that would be unforgettable for two people. And Mother Nature, in her own way, seemed to deem fit these two hearts. She told the stars to shine their holy lights more brightly, and the moon to softly reflect her rays. She whispered the breezes to tease the cherry blossoms to rain down upon the young couple. It was a night of love making. (a/n: and no not that way -.-; my friends were like O_O when they saw this. Please I can't write lemon even if I triedXD)

The young girl's breath seemed to hitch as the boy cradled her waist softly. She looked in amazement at him as he whispered words of endearment to her ears. She wanted to cry from happiness—it was all she had ever wanted, and more.

The boy smirked softly from the girl's caramel tresses as he felt her heart beating wildly against him. He crooned to her again, reveling in the way the girl shuddered at his breath. She was so fragile….an angel like no other. But she was his angel; no one else's! He whispered fiercely into her ears, as he shut his eyes; stubbornly trying to ease his worry. "I love you…Kaiya."

Kaiya sobbed silently into his chest. "Oh my god, Youichi! I love you too!!!" Youichi lifted his head from her shoulders, and silently lifted her chin to stare into her amethyst eyes. He wiped away her tears with his hands. Then closing his eyes once more, he kissed her softly in the lips.

5….4….3….2…1…."ANNNDDDD…CUTT!!! That was brilliant Kaiya and Youichi!" A loud bell rang out signaling the end of the set. Director Narumi immediately got off from his director seat, and walked toward the actors.

Kaiya immediately pushed herself from Youichi's chest blushing. Youichi, however, seemed nonchalant toward his performance. Kaiya smiled softly at Narumi, who was practically glowing from happiness. "So did I do okay, Director?"

Narumi slung one arm around her shoulder and said, "My dear! You were born for this drama!"

Youichi snorted as he walked to the donut table, "That's because your drama is so cheesy that even an amateur could act it."

Narumi, who was used to Youichi's personality, just smiled. Then he stuck out his tongue at him saying, "Then why are you acting here then, Youichi?"

Youichi continued staring at the donuts, trying to pick a flavor, "Because you practically begged on your knees for me to act with that amateur over there."

Kaiya replied indignantly, "Hey! I am no amateur! I'll have you know that I studied in one of Japan's most prestigious acting schools!"

Youichi didn't reply, and Narumi patted her arm comfortingly, "Don't take it to heart every negative comment Youichi says." He shrugged, "It's the way he is."

Kaiya shot a glare at Youichi's back, "But still! He shouldn't be so rude to his coworkers!"

Narumi laughed, "Well he's been trained by the best in that category, I'm afraid. The infamous…errr I mean the famous Natsume Hyuuga himself! They're practically brothers and I'm not surprised Youichi picked some few things, besides acting of course, from him."

Kaiya merely sighed as she left them to go to her dressing room. Narumi walked towards Youichi who had now settled for a jelly donut. His messy silver hair gave him a childlike appearance, but his blue eyes with green flecks gave him a wise and mature look. Narumi sat down next to Youichi and put on his serious face (**a/n: **lolXD can you imagine that?). "Youichi, are you ready for the next set? After all it includes you and Natsume."

Youichi's bit into the donut and replied, "Tch. Typical Narumi to forget."

Narumi laughed, "I didn't forget anything, Youichi. I got the donuts, the set ready, the make-up artists, the camera…"

Youichi sighed, "Baka. What is today's date?"

Narumi replied innocently, "November 8."

Youichi, "And……November 8th is what…?"

Narumi looked confused, "I don't understand, Youichi. Care to enlighten me?"

Youichi glared at Narumi and demanded, "How did you ever become a famous director like this?" Narumi blinked but just smiled. He waved his hand for Youichi to continue. Youichi leaned in toward Narumi so that the other staff couldn't hear. He hissed, "You idiot!!! Its onii-chan's okaa-san death anniversary!"

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly there was a shrill scream. "NANNNIIIIII?!!!" Youichi made no move to help his director, as Narumi frantically started looking for a calendar. Narumi looked like he was about to cry as he stared at his personal notebook that had a red circle around the 8th of November. Narumi whispered fiercely to himself, "Oh curse this poor soul of mine of this stupidity." Suddenly a shadow passed his face, and Youichi looked curiously at Narumi who tightened his grip on the small notebook. An inaudible gasp was heard as the reality hit Narumi. He whispered in fear, "This means that I must –gulp- call Natsume…" Youichi decided to leave then before things became ugly; leaving Narumi to stare into his cell phone with a pale face.

(Natsume Hyuuga's apartment in Northern Nagano)

Natsume groaned slightly as a sole shaft of sunlight hit him across the face. He cracked open one crimson eye to glance at the time: 9:00 am. Natsume sighed as he thought to himself _'Today is the day…'_ Suddenly his cell phone vibrated, making Natsume frown. He reached toward his red cell phone and looked at the caller ID: Narumi. Natsume's frown deepened. He flipped open the phone and muttered into it crankily. "What do you want, Narumi?"

Narumi shook visibly as he heard Natsume. It was obvious that Natsume was not in a good mood. Narumi gulped once more before asking in fake cheerfulness, "Hiya Natsume-kun! So….how are you doing?"

Natsume replied coldly, "Cut to the chase, Narumi. I am in no mood to talk pleasantries."

Narumi took in a deep breath and talked rapidly into the phone, "WellyouseeNatusme. Iforgotaboutyourmom'…." (Well you see Natsume. I forgot about your mom's death anniversary and I already got the set ready. Soooo…I need you to come over and play your role as the wedding planner.)

There was silence over the other line, and Narumi waited with bated breath. The curt reply came, "No." Then there was a crackle as Natsume hung up. Narumi turned around to his staff with teary eyes. The crew backed away slowly with sweat drops, and quickly ran away. It so happened that during this time Kaiya entered, and went to Narumi. "Director, are you okay?"

Narumi didn't reply and automatically grabbed Kaiya like a teddy bear, and cried. "Waaaahhhh!!! Natsume is so mean!!!!" Kaiya sweat dropped, as she awkwardly patted his back.

* * *

Natsume muttered to himself as he brushed his teeth, "Damn that director. I told his specifically that I cannot act on the 8th!" He spat into the sink, and looked at this reflection in the mirror. Cold, red eyes stared unblinkingly back. Natsume silently sighed in frustration as he cursed himself for being stuck with incompetent fools, like Narumi.

Finished with washing, Natsume went through his well organized closet and picked out a simple black outfit consisting of a waist hugging T-shirt that showed his prominent muscles, and slightly baggy black pants. He would wear something more formal to the cemetery, but he couldn't afford to stand out too much in the crowd. Grabbing a black beanie and a pair of sunglasses, to hide his crimson eyes, he went downstairs to prepare himself some breakfast.

While smearing butter over his toast, his pocket vibrated; signaling that someone had text messaged him. Picking up his phone indifferently, he flicked open the sleek gadget to read. It was from his "girlfriend" Sumire. Natsume snorted as he read it.

_Natsume kun3 Heard you weren't going to work today. Want to hang out ^o^_

'Baka' Natsume frowned. He munched on his toast and quickly replied, _No. I'm busy. _He didn't have to wait long for a reply. Sumire's message was rather serious, _Your dad won't be happy to find that you aren't keeping your promise. _

Natsume scowled deeply, _My dad __knows__ the reason why I won't be taking you on a date today. And don't bring up that useless crap. It's not my job to baby sit you everyday. _Closing his phone with a satisfactory click, Natsume got up from his table and cleared his plate away.

Then stuffing his wallet in his pocket, he casually opened his door and watched warily from side to side. Seeing it to be safe, Natsume walked down the stairs. However he immediately froze when a cheerful voice called up from above, "Heya Natsu! Where are you going?"

Thanking silently that he had his sunglasses on, Natsume smirked as he saw the speaker. "Hello Mrs. Yumiko. I'm just going to visit my mother's grave."

An old woman, in her mid-fifties, smiled warmly from her apartment room's small balcony, "Hmmm…I see. Then say hi to your old gal for me, eh?"

Natsume nodded respectfully, "Sure. Will do."

Before Natsume could walk off, Mrs. Yumiko called out to him again, "Ah! Sorry about this Natsu but—"Natsume raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Yumiko seemed embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "You see Natsu I was wondering if you could somehow delay this week's rent payment to next week; because my husband won't be getting his paycheck until this Saturday."

Natsume smiled softly to himself, almost invisible to the hopeful old woman. "No problem, Mrs. Yumiko. Just make sure you pay me by the end of next week."

A large grin broke upon Mrs. Yumiko's wrinkled face. "Sure can do, Natsume. Your generosity is much appreciated. Your mother would be proud!"

Natsume turned stiffly away, quickly, as he walked down the street at the mention of his mother. Mrs. Yumiko's gray eyes held sadness as she watched him go.

* * *

Natsume breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed open the doors of みかんの庭 (Mikan's Garden) floral shop. He took off his sunglasses and he stepped in to be greeted by a small tinkle of bells and the mixed smell of flowers and freshly roasted coffee. Natsume frowned when a certain brunette didn't greet him.

He wandered to the store counter to find Mikan closing her eyes, and bobbing her head to the music coming from her head phones. Her soft pink lips were turned into a content smile, and her cheeks held impish dimples. Natsume's crimson eyes widened as a small breeze, coming out of nowhere, fluttered some stray strands of brunette hair from Mikan's face.

Letting out a deep breath Natsume glanced at Mikan. She still had not noticed him! Growling in annoyance Natsume then smirked. He walked over to the polished, wooden counter and slammed his hands, palm face down, on the table while saying, "Oi! Polka dots!"

Mikan's eyes snapped open in surprise, exposing a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She let out a shriek as she fell off the stool to land in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Her headphones lay askew on the floor beside her. A husky male voice snapped her out of her trance, "Well what do you know? Polka dots still wears polka dotted panties."

Mikan immediately got up, and pulled down her skirt. She glared at the smirking crimson eyes as she blushed madly. Then grabbing a nearby stapler, which conveniently happened to be there, she hurled it at Natsume screaming blood murder, "NATSUME HYUUGA!!!"

Natsume dodged gracefully the incoming angry stapler. He replied rather cheekily, "Is that any way to treat your customers?"

Mikan still red yelled, "Ha! What customers? All I see is a big fat pervert standing in front of me! Neeeeee~" Mikan stuck out a tongue at him childishly.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Real mature, Polka dots."

"It's Mikan! M-I-K-A-N!" Mikan stuck out her tongue at him again.

Natsume's eyes turned serious, "If you don't put that tongue away, I'll bite it."

Mikan's eyes widened and a blush crept onto her face again. She let out a small 'eep' and immediately pulled it back into her mouth.

Natsume sighed and said, "Look, polka dots. I don't have much time, I need to go soon."

Mikan immediately brightened as she straightened her apron, "Oh, right! It's your mother's death anniversary, right?"

Natsume scowled but didn't say anything. Mikan shrugged as she started looking around the flower bins to pick the right flowers for the bouquet. As she was doing so she was muttering, "Red….no pink is better. White is a must thought…eww! Definitely not yellow…"

Natsume sat down on a nearby chair; content to watch Mikan work. Mikan was currently pouting between two flowers; deciding which one to use. Natsume rolled his eyes and called out, "Just use both."

Mikan looked at him in surprise and said, "No way! I can't put both together; they don't match up." Natsume scowled again. What was with women and choosing?

After about five minutes, Mikan happily handed to him a bouquet tied with a satin white bow. "Here you go, Natsume. That'll be $10.99!" (a/n: is that too much:/ I truthfully don't know much bouquets cost) Natsume brought the flowers over to his nose as he breathed in their sweet fragrance; Mikan had quite outdone herself in this bouquet. A huge white peony was surrounded by a ring of tiny white pink flowers. Natsume handed a twenty dollar bill, as he prepared to leave.

Mikan called out to him, "Hey Natsume! You forgot your change!"

Natsume replied, as he opened the door, "Just keep the change." Then a loud tinkle of bells was heard as he closed the door.

Mikan squealed happily, "Yay! I can buy Howalons!!!"

* * *

Mochamochi: This has to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote in my entire life o-o; any way I hope I didn't mess up too bad although I'm pretty sure I did . And I'm sorry if Natsume is a little OOC, I sort of forgot his personality:/. I have to read G.A again (_ _)… please leave a review:3 No flames please w because we should love each other not hate each other;D ***drum rolls* presenting Natsume-kun!**

**Natsume: Review for this sad author=.= she needs all the help she can get.**

**Mochamochi: Aw~ Natsume don't be like **

**Natsume: I'm just speaking the truth, you ugly hag =3=**

**Mochamochi: Why you…?! [then evil smirk]**

**Natsume: […]**

**Mochamochi: Natsume, Natsume, Natsume…keep acting like that and I won't let you kiss Mikan in this story ^3^**

**Natsume: damn you…**

**Mochamochi: That' what I thought:p plz look forward to the next chappie~**


	2. Childhood

Dude I fail with uploading storiesD: Did you know I acidentally deleted my chapter one while i was trying to post this ;_; something is wrong with me definitely =3=

You peoplz are probably wondering if I forgot my plot again rightxD? Hahahaha…._no_(_ _); the problem is called AP Exam ;_; -insert crying- and I think I failed it damn free response questions! Anywho I apologize in my overall slowness in updating . but hey at least I didn't take 2 years to update, right :D

This might be random but I saw Shrek 4 on sundayxD did anyone else see it? It was fun~and it was so sweet at the same time:3 Another random comment/question is: is anyone here going to the Anime Expo this yearw because I might…well if I get a 5 on my AP Exam but I doubt that's happening=3=

Anywho enjoy the story like always~ I'm actually trying to make this story least 10 chapters long because I like reading long stories:333 When your done plz press the blue button on top3 (no flames please because there's no room for hate here peoples!)

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever~but I do own any OC characters:p **_

_Recap_

_After about five minutes, Mikan happily handed to him a bouquet tied with a satin white bow. "Here you go, Natsume. That'll be $10.99!" (a/n: is that too much:/ I truthfully don't know how much bouquets cost) Natsume brought the flowers over to his nose as he breathed in their sweet fragrance; Mikan had quite outdone herself in this bouquet. A huge white peony was surrounded by a ring of tiny white pink flowers. Natsume handed a twenty dollar bill, as he prepared to leave._

_Mikan called out to him, "Hey Natsume! You forgot your change!"_

_Natsume replied, as he opened the door, "Just keep the change." Then a loud tinkle of bells was heard as he closed the door. _

_Mikan squealed happily, "Yay! I can buy Howalons!" _

Chapter 2: Death Anniversary

Narumi sighed as he paced back and forth in the studio. Kaiya, who was looking worried, said, "Director, why not just take a break off today?"

Narumi pouted childishly as he replied, "Kaiya, dear, how many times did I tell you to call me Narumi. Director just sounds too old." He winked roguishly as suddenly the background changed into golden sparkles, "This face is too beautiful to be considered old."

Youichi blanched in the background as he took in the scene before him. Narumi waved it off as he called to a little boy with a clutched basket, "Okay, Daniel you can stop throwing the sparkles now. We have to save it for later." Daniel bowed down hastily before going.

Kaiya, who had been sweat dropping, interrupted, "Umm…N-Narumi, you still haven't answered my question."

Narumi looked thoughtful as he sat down on his chair. "Well you see, Kaiya. It's pretty simple. I cannot cancel this set, because people have already been directed to work on it. That means if I quit it now, I will be losing money; and that's something I cannot afford to lose. "

Kaiya pouted, "Couldn't you just delay it until Natsume onii chan comes back?"

Narumi laughed as he ran a stray hand through his wavy blonde locks, "Knowing that guy, Natsume will not want to work today."

Kaiya looked discontented, "What is so special about this date that _he _cannot possibly work today?"

Narumi looked serious, "Unfortunately I cannot say the answer." There was silence between the two, and Narumi sighed, "What am I going to do with the scene?"

Youichi, who had been listening to their conversation, spoke up. "Yo bakas."

Narumi and Kaiya looked up at him in surprise. Before they could protest, however Youichi said casually, "Narumi baka, just add a filler as the scene. After all, you didn't specify to the crew members which scene you will actually film today."

Narumi perked up at Youichi's suggestion, "Great idea Youichi kun. I so happen to have one scene between you and Kaiya that I was just _dying _to use." Narumi hastily got up and went over to his office as Youichi made a face.

Kaiya went over to the young man curiously, "You know for someone so cold, you're pretty smart."

Youichi smirked, "You're right. Smarter than you, that's for sure."

Kaiya's face went a flushed red, "Why you…"

Youichi glanced away, "So what were you asking about Natsume?"

Kaiya stopped with eyes wide. "What I was gonna say…oh! Yeah, what's so special about today that Natsume cannot work?"

Youichi shot a baleful look at her, and Kaiya immediately shied away. He answered in a soft tone, "If you must know. This day was a rather sad one for onii chan." Kaiya looked like she was about to say something but Youichi cut her off, "His mother passed away on this day. She was found murdered on the streets…the murderer never found." Kaiya's eyes widened considerably.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old Natsume looked remorsefully at his mother who was preparing to leave the apartment. "Mother, are you sure about this?"_

_Kaoru Hyuuga glanced at her son with the bright crimson orbs that Natsume had inherited also. She sighed, and shot a smile at him as she knelt down. "Sweetie, mommy has to run to the grocery store to buy this week's food." She then got up and put both her fingers on her chin, as if deep in thought. "…unless Natsume kun wants to go hungry this week, then mommy doesn't need to go." _

_Natsume smirked, "Please you don't have the guts to let me starve." _

_Kaoru rolled her eyes at her son's attitude. Such an attitude! But then again she was like that, too. Natsume knew that his somewhat playful banter with his mom annoyed her to no end, but it was still fun. He had been happier than ever in his life when his mom and he moved away from Tokyo; and away from his greedy father. The peaceful and rural village in Northern Nagano was a heavenly escape from all the pressure of media Natsume would find in Tokyo, because of his fame as a child actor. _

_Kaoru, then proceeded to leave the room, when a small knock was heard. With one eyebrow raised in curiosity, Natsume's mother cautiously opened the door. A disheveled Mrs. Yumiko was standing outside her door, smiling sheepishly. _

_Kaoru smiled, "Well Mrs. Yumiko san what a surprise? Is anything wrong?"_

_Mrs. Yumiko blushed slightly, "It's about the rent payment…"_

_Natsume rolled his eyes. No surprise there. Natsume's mother rolled her eyes too, "Mrs. Yumiko san haven't we gone over this before? I told you already that it's fine to pay me next Friday." Then she winked, "Just don't forget to pay." _

_The elder crossed her arms and beamed down at her, "You are an angel, Kaoru!" _

_Kaoru flipped her messy raven hair over her shoulder, and smirked, "Yeah, yeah I know…you say that all the time Yumiko san." _

_Glancing at her watch, Kaoru exclaimed, "Shoot! Have to go Yumiko san and Natsume! I have to go before the grocery store closes!" With a wave to Mrs. Yumiko and a kiss for Natsume, Kaoru took off running down the street. However she stopped mid-way, before calling out to Natsume, "Don't worry, hon! I believe Yuka and Mikan chan will be coming in 10 minutes." She paused and then continued, "But knowing them, they'll actually be here in 20! Have fun, Natsume!" With that she took off on the empty streets with a purposeful stride. _

_Mrs. Yumiko called out to her, "Be safe, dear!" She sighed and then glanced at the boy who was grinning to himself for no apparent reason. She said wistfully, "You're lucky to have a mother like her."_

_Natsume glanced at her, his crimson eyes turning suddenly cold, "I know. She went through so much just to be able to smile like that." _

_Mrs. Yumiko's gray eyes widened a little bit and she smiled. She ruffled his hair before leaving which pissed off Natsume a great deal. She winked and said, "See you later, kiddo!" _

_Closing the door behind him, Natsume muttered to himself how weird elders were. He sighed as he gazed at the now empty and partially messy living room. He made his way over to the couch to clean the room to make it more presentable to his guests. _

_w0_

_The town of Mikomi was unusually quiet as Natsume's mom walked down the street. It was slightly unnerving considering that the town's small population made it easier for people to have more willing conversations with each other. But Kaoru made the 3 mile walk to the store, dismissing the pessimistic thoughts. Along the way however, two rice field workers were quietly digging up the precious bundles of grain in their weathered baskets. Kaoru smiled in relief at the presence of the two people. She called out to them, "Hello. Nice day isn't it?"_

_One of the workers, a woman, eased up her straw hat to stare at her. Kaoru narrowed her eyes slightly at the woman's appearance. The female standing before her was hardly 20 years old with a smooth and pale face that was inappropriate for such a hard work. Kaoru quickly glanced at the worker's hand to find it smooth and unwrinkled. Something was off. Kaoru glanced at the other worker, obviously male, suspiciously. The male answered in a wheezy voice, "Kitsune, it's not nice to ignore the nice lady." _

_Kitsune bowed low in answer and replied, "Sorry, Grandfather." She straightened up and stared at Kaoru. Her piercing emerald eyes sparked with a small flame before disappearing into the green depths. _

_Kaoru blinked before replying, "Ah! No problem. I should be the one sorry for interrupting your hard work!"_

_The male worker chuckled, and he lifted the brim of his hat. Wise, and identical piercing green eyes stared back. Kaoru only caught a glimpse of his face as he pulled down the hat again to ward off the sun's rays. The worker was a male in his late 50's. His face was pulled up into a grin good-naturedly, and he had winked mischievously. "Hahaha…its okay, Miss. Young uns' these days need to learn how to respect their elders." _

_Kaoru's suspicion dissipated. They seemed like a nice family. She chuckled likewise, "I have to agree with that also."_

_The grandfather tilted his head as if in curiosity, "Take it you have a kid then?"_

_Kaoru smiled, "Yes…a ten year old son…"_

_The male worker laughed, "Good good. A son in a family always leads to prosperity!"_

_Kaoru chuckled, "Thank you." She bowed to him and said, "I do not like interrupting your work so I will go now. Have a nice day."_

_The two workers acknowledged her farewell with a nod of their head. As soon as Kaoru's back became a mere dot on the road, the old man backhanded Kitsune immediately. He snarled softly as he threw the straw hat on the ground, "Damn brat! You nearly gave our identity away! You showed your face to her!"_

_Kitsune's emerald eyes flared up in anger as she held her bruised cheek, "You have no right to hit me, old man! Besides…" She smirked coldly, "I always like to see what my prey looks like before I kill them." _

_w0_

_Mikan was jumping up and down outside Natsume's apartment door as her mother rang the doorbell. Yuka smiled at her daughter's cheery behavior in wanting to see Natsume. They had well become good friends, as Mikan put it, since the one year they had met. Mikan and Yuka didn't have to wait long before the door opened to reveal a hassled Natsume. Yuka giggled softly at Natsume's appearance; messy raven hair and wide crimson eyes. Before Natsume could compose himself, Mikan let out a squeak and tackled Natsume to the ground. Natsume let out a grunt as his back came into contact with the carpeted floor. _

_Mikan was jumping and down while babbling, "WhatdoyouwanttodoNatsume? Iwanttogotothegarden! !" (Translation: What do you want to do, Natsume? I want to go to the garden! Its soooooo beautiful there and I want to see the sakura tree!)_

_Natsume raised up an eyebrow from the ground. This was a comprising position. Mikan's legs were on both of his side while she was sitting on his stomach. He answered, "As much as I want to do what you said (sarcasm), I would find it more comfortable if you get off me." _

_Mikan's face looked confused and she turned around. Her face blushed a soft pink as she realized their situation. She hastily got up from him, which in the process gave Natsume a view of her panties. Natsume let out a smirk, "Nice panties, Polka-dots!" _

_Mikan shrieked as she ran to her mother, who had been watching the scene with an amused smile. Natsume dusted off the invisible dust as he acknowledged with his head for Yuka to come in. Yuka glanced at the clean room, and turned to Natsume, "Where's your mother?"_

_Natsume bluntly replied, "She went out shopping."_

_Yuka grinned, "Ahh…I see." She made her way to the couch and turned the TV on. Natsume raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. _

_Mikan, who had been following her mother in the safety of Yuka's skirts, decided that she didn't want to watch TV and went over to Natsume. She pouted at him as he walked to his room. Natsume called out from over his shoulder, "if you want to come then hurry up."_

_Mikan looked at her mother, who smiled encouragingly, and followed Natsume to his room. Natsume's room was neatly organized and clean for a boy Mikan thought. Natsume was currently seated on a desk reading what-seemed to be a thick book. Mikan sat down on Natsume's bed quietly. They didn't talk for at least 5 minutes before Mikan blurted out, "What do you want to do?" _

_Natsume sighed, "Nothing really. I just want to sit here and read quietly."_

_Mikan made a face, "I hate it when it's quiet."_

_Natsume continued reading his book, "Hnnnn…perhaps but to me silence is bliss." _

_w0_

_Kaoru was humming to herself as she walked down the small aisles of the grocery store. She was clutching a grocery basket that was filled with food and such (no really?). Kaoru's crimson eyes lit up as she grabbed a package of strawberries; after all it was Natsume's favorite fruit and it had been a while since he last ate one. Kaoru glanced at her basket grinning at the prospect of making a special dinner for both of them tonight. It was the first anniversary since they had moved here, and Kaoru thought it was a special day and she wanted to celebrate it with Natsume. Kaoru shopped for the last item on her list before going to the check out aisles. _

_w0 _

_Natsume was gritting his teeth as he buried his head underneath the book. It had only been 5 minutes (actually its been 30 minutes but Natsume likes to exaggerate) for god's sake, and Mikan was whining like crazy! Not being able to take it anymore, Natsume roared, "Fine! If we go to the garden will you finally shut up?"_

_Mikan's eyes went wide and she replied, "Ooohh! You said a bad word! You said 'shut up'!" _

_Natsume merely rolled his eyes, and grabbed his book while he walked out the door. Mikan hurriedly followed him. Yuka grinned as the two kids came out and called out, "Where are you rascals going?"_

_Natsume sighed and replied, "This id-I mean Mikan wants to go to the garden."_

_Mikan rubbed the back of her head as she pouted. "Jeez! You don't have to make it sound like I'm forcing you to do this."_

_As Natsume walked out the door he said, "Well you __are __forcing me to go with you." _

_Mikan waved to her mom before closing the door, "See you, mom!"_

_As soon as the doors were closed and the kids' bickering was gone Yuka burst out laughing, "They are just too cute!" (I agree^^)_

_w0_

_Kaoru was walking down the road now, arms full of groceries that would last a few weeks. She was passing by the spot where she saw the rice workers, and she stopped. She couldn't see the workers anywhere. Huh…she wondered…maybe there at their lunch break? Suddenly a piercing scream was heard from the middle of the field. Kaoru took off running toward the noise. _

**TBC**

Man I feel evil for doing thisw I know you're all probably like you made us wait 3 weeks for another chapter and this is all you have? Well ummm….actually I was going to make this chapter longer but I don't think you want a whole chapter with really long flashback _ and I feel bad for not updating. SO I'll continue in the next chapter. I apologize for a boring chapter, but I assure you this flashback is important to the plotline of the story:3 I wanted to sound professional in this chapter ;_; another plan failed I guess dammit! I actually promised myself I'll make a chapter at least 4K words long . so I guess I'll have to use that idea for the next chapter! I have to go now becuz I have to play Pomp & Circumstance at our high school's damn senior graduation for 14 minutes (thank god its not 28 like last time's). Bai bai333

BETA READER WANTED! Becuz I suck . If interested please PM me or contact me via my email ~

For those who review you will receive this complementary Natsume and MIkan plushie. On their shirts is sewed _You Belong with Me_. And! They have magnet hands so that when you put them together they automatically hold hands (awww3).

_No flames but advice will be good~I'm always looking to see how I can improve:] _


	3. The Memories Continue

Hello there people^^ Thank you my favorite-ers and subscribers! You know I find it funny that I get a lot of subscribers and favorite-ers but not enough reviews:1 but whatever a writer can't be picky! Well actually…nvm. Ummm…enjoy the story? That's really all I have to say o-o

Natsume: Enjoy the story…or else.

Mochamochi: Natsume, we do not threaten readers. It's not nice^^

Natsume: When was I ever nice -raises up an eyebrow-

Mochamochi: Good point ;_;

Mochamochi: Ah whatever. REVIEW PEOPLE!111 And I mean _review _=3=

Natsume: -adds a glare for further emphasize-

**Disclaimer: Must I keep answering this? NO! I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. Although if I could I would buy Natsume from eBay;] **

_Recap _

_Kaoru was walking down the road now, arms full of groceries that would last a few weeks. She was passing by the spot where she saw the rice workers, and she stopped. She couldn't see the workers anywhere. Huh…she wondered…maybe there at their lunch break? Suddenly a piercing scream was heard from the middle of the field. Kaoru took off running toward the noise. _

Chapter 3: Continuation of flashback (that right there ppl is a pwnage title)

_A loud thump and a shrill scream were heard, and crimson eyes stared impassively at the scene. Natsume snorted as he watched Mikan's attempts at climbing up the sakura tree he was sitting on. For the past 4 minutes, the brunette was failing miserably. Sighing Natsume jumped down from the branches skillfully, making some pink petals fall down lightly upon the earth. He asked casually, "Do you need help, Polka Dots?"_

_Mikan rolled her eyes; her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Nooo…I'm perfectly fine by myself. I just feel that the ground is much more comfortable…"_

_Natsume smirked, "Well whaddya know, Polka dots actually knows how to use sarcasm." _

_Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm not stupid you know. And my name is MIKAN!"_

_Natsume rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He grabbed one of the lowest branches of the sakura tree and hoisted himself up. Dangling one arm below, Natsume called out, "Grab onto my arm and try climbing onto this branch."_

_Mikan rolled her sleeves, and grabbed Natsume's hand. Her face was set in a firm determination as she slowly scaled the tree. Mikan squealed happily when she sat down on the low branch with Natsume. "Yay~ I made it!"_

_Natsume coolly replied, "Don't celebrate yet. We still have a few more branches to go."_

_Mikan inwardly groaned. "Couldn't we just stay here?"_

"_No" came the simple reply. "Besides we're only 3 feet in the air, and the view is better at the top." _

_Natsume and Mikan slowly climbing the tree branch by branch. Natsume was sweating slightly as he hoisted Mikan up on the fifth branch. Thank goodness she's not afraid of heights thought the ten year old male. _

_Suddenly there was a loud crack. Natsume caught a pair of scared brown eyes staring at him before they fell down onto the hard ground. Something soft landed on him, but before he could dwell on it any further the darkness consumed him. _

_w0_

_Kaoru was panting as she made her way to the deserted area of the rice field. "Hello? Does anyone need help?" she called out. A slight breeze swept the stalks of grain in reply. Suddenly something flickered in Kaoru's eyesight. She whipped around quickly, and caught the object before the wind could blow it away. It was a rice worker's straw hat. An eyebrow was raised as Kaoru tried to decipher the situation. She dropped the hat carelessly and picked up her cell phone. Before she could dial any further, however, a soft whir sounded, and a rice worker's scythe pinned the phone to a tree. Kaoru's heart started thumping loudly as she turned her back and started running back to the road. But like her phone, before she had made it any farther a scythe buried its tip at her shoulder. Biting back a shriek of pain, Kaoru silently crumpled on the ground in pain. _

_Breathing hard, Kaoru grabbed the handle and pulled it out quickly; biting another scream back as she did so. Flinging the object aside, she lifted her hand shakily to the wound on her back, and back to her face. Her face became ashen as she held the sight of bright red blood smeared on her hands. Two shadows hooded Kaoru as she was slumped over on the floor. Slowly she looked up. The old man from before still had his straw hat pulled over his eyes, but this time it was an intimidating and eerie pose. Kitsune, the girl, was scowling beside him as she looked down upon her. Emerald eyes once blank now cold and flickering with annoyance. She growled to the old man, "You missed, Old One! I would expect someone as experienced as you wouldn't find it hard to hit a fumbling fool."_

_The grandpa replied dully, "What are you complaining about? Now you can have fun with her before killing her." _

_Kaoru felt cold sweat break upon her body. She asked quietly, "Why are you doing this?"_

_Kitsune replied with a nonchalant tone, "We're gonna sell your corpse to get cash."_

_Kaoru tried getting up but was pushed back down by the old man. Kaoru tried to push back the fear of the man's unruly strength as she stared up at Kitsune. "My corpse would not be worth much."_

_Kitsune snorted in amusement. "I beg to differ, but the body of one of the most powerful CEO's wife would fetch a good deal."_

_Kaoru's crimson eyes flared in anger. She spat out, "That man and I are no longer married. Perhaps you should set your facts straight before coming to murder someone. We divorced a few months back!"_

_Kitsune looked at the man with a raised eyebrow questioningly. _

_w0_

_As Mikan's conscious gradually started coming around, the first thing she noticed was that something soft was pressing against her lips. It was warm and a steady stream of hot air was coming in and out from it. 'Mmmm' she thought. 'This feels nice'. Suddenly her eyes snapped open._

_Natsume was beneath her with his eyes closed. And it was his lips that were pressing onto hers. In her mind Mikan was screaming, 'I take it back! I take it back! It does not feel nice! No! No! NO! My virgin lips!' Finally gaining her senses, Mikan let out a shriek and pushed away from Natsume. She placed a shaking hand onto her lips. 'I-it c-can't be…my first k-kiss!'_

_Natsume, who was still unconscious, slowly started coming around too. "Ugh…" Mikan let out a sigh of relief. 'If Natsume was unconscious he won't know that our lips were pressing onto each other…phew!'_

_Mikan slowly came over to Natsume and tentatively reached out a hand to shake his shoulder, "You okay, Natsume?"_

_Natsume's irked reply came, "Noooo! Of course not, Polka Dots. It's not like I cushioned your fall for you. God, you're so heavy! What have you been eating these days?" _

_Mikan quickly came over her worry for the boy. She yelled at him, "Natsume you jerk!"_

_Natsume winced as he sat up. "Can't you be more polite to the person who actually saved you?"_

_Mikan turned around with her arms crossed. "Hmph! I don't have to be polite to a meanie like you!" _

_Natsume rolled his eyes, "God, you are such a baby."_

_They sat in a moment of silence before Natsume sighed and walked over to the sakura tree. Mikan's eyes bulged as she exclaimed, "You're going to climb that tree again?"_

_Natsume looked over at her like she was crazy, "Tch, I'm not an idiot unlike someone." With that, he sat himself down at the base of the tree and closed his eyes—arms crossed behind his head like a pillow. _

_Mikan puffed her cheeks in anger and stormed off to look at the rose bushes. She muttered underneath her breath as she glanced over at Natsume, "Unforgivable jerk! He doesn't even deserve this beautiful garden…"_

_A small 'tsk' was heard behind her, and Mikan called out, "If you heard that Natsume, it's the truth. Heh! The truth hurts sometimes, you know."  
A low female voice answered, "I'm not Natsume."_

_Mikan whirled around in surprise and came face to face with amethyst eyes. She exclaimed, "HOTARU!" (Heh, I bet people were wondering when Hotaru would arrive:P) Mikan questioned Hotaru, "Don't take this the wrong way, Hotaru…but what are you doing here?"_

_Hotaru's amethyst eyes glittered with a hidden amusement, "Well me and Ruka were walking down the street when we heard this loud crack and a scream. So, we came over and were met…with, might a say, a __**very **__compromising situation." _

_Mikan blushed a furious red. She pleaded, "Please tell me you didn't take a picture, Hotaru."_

_Hotaru snorted, "Are you kidding? I never miss taking shots when I know they're worth some money."_

_Mikan shrieked, "But I'm your friend!" _

_Hotaru started walking, "You're right. And since you're my friend, respect my decision!"_

_Mikan stared after Hotaru with a gaping mouth, "You're unbelievable."_

_Hotaru dryly replied, "I try." _

_Mikan pondered over something before asking, "Hey Hotaru. How did you come over if you were walking down the streets?"_

_Hotaru looked back at her as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "I scaled the wall of course." _

"_NANI? The wall is like 10 feet!"_

_Hotaru smirked, and she pulled out a long black cord. She pushed a crab button at the end of one end and a large grabbling hook appeared. "Invention #064-The Crab Pincer. It's part of the spy edition I came up with a few months back. It's easy to carry around because it's like a normal rope which can be tightly wound. However, if you press this button right here the hook will come out. Just throw it and the hook will automatically latch itself against the object. Wind the rope around yourself and it'll tightly hold you so you won't fall. Press the button again and the rope will pull you up." _

_Mikan's eyes glittered as she breathed, "Sugoi…Can I try it, Hotaru?"_

_Hotaru's mouth set in a firm line as she put away the invention. "No. I don't trust an idiot like you to use this."_

_Mikan was about to protest before a roar was heard behind her. "IMAIIIIII!"_

_A haggard looking Ruka furiously made his head appear over the wall. His face was filled with numerous scratches and red as he yelled, "Imai! How dare you leave me to climb this wall by myself?" _

_Hotaru stoically replied, "You seemed to have made it Ruka with no problem. What took you so long?" _

_Ruka shook a fist, "What took so long—you-!" Ruka screamed as he lost his holding and fell down with a thud on the other side. _

_Mikan sweat dropped as she called out. "Ruka-pyon! Are you okay?"_

_Ruka answered tiredly, "You know what. I'll just take the front door."_

_Natsume chuckled with his eyes closed. Poor poor Ruka. _

_w0_

_The old man answered dully, "Well if that's true we could always go after your little one. No matter what he'd still be the CEO's son." _

_Kaoru's head whipped around to face him. Her face was scrunched up in fury. "Don't you dare lay a finger on that boy, or it'll be me that will murder someone here!"_

_The old man chuckled mirthlessly, "I don't think you're in the position to be threatening us Mrs. Hyuuga… because it is us that has the gun after all." With that he pulled out a hand gun with a silencer (if you're wondering what type of gun it is…it's a .45 USP ….). _

_Kaoru started to back away slowly as she said, "Y-you can't do this…I have done nothing wrong…"_

_Kitsune grabbed her form behind, and gagged her mouth shut with a piece of her clothing. She hissed into Kaoru's ear, "Don't worry. We won't take your body to the dealers. Instead we'll just leave you're here where your son can see you…let that be a warning for him!" _

_Kaoru could say nothing before the trigger was pulled. At the same time a black crow cawed from its lone perch on a tree. _

_(Flashback end:D yay finally, right) _

Kaiya looked shocked as Youichi put his hands together underneath his chin. "That's horrible. How did Natsume take it?"

Youichi's gray eyes looked down. "He was shocked and in anguish at his mother's death, of course. For a few years, he concentrated solely on his acting career. As if he wanted to forget his pain. He didn't take care of himself in eating, cleaning, whatsoever. It was a dark time for him…His relationship with his father didn't improve either. In fact, I'd say it got worse over the years."

Youichi sighed. "Ever since his mother died, Natsume onii-san has never been the same."

w0

Natsume shook his head as he tried suppressing the rush of memories as he made his way up the cemetery's hill. Suddenly he stopped before the gate and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Body guards were dotted across the field and in the midst of the armed people stood his father, with his head bowed at his mother's grave. Natsume stormed through the gate and stomped his way over to him. Bodyguards stopped talking to their earphones (that's what they are…right?) and peered at him through their sunglasses. They tried to stop him, but stopped when Natsume shot them a death glare.

As he approached his father he hissed, "What are you doing here, Katsutoshi?"

Katsutoshi stood up, and dusted himself quietly. He was a handsome man in his late forties. His ruffled raven hair had silver streaks in them, and his eyes were a piercing light blue which contrasted deeply with Natsume's. His body was also of a moderate build with no flabs on his stomach anywhere. His deep rough voice was steely as he answered, "Do you have no respect for your father, boy."

Natsume gnashed his teeth, "You lost the right of being called father years ago. Answer my question! Why are you here?"

Katsutoshi glared at Natsume, "Is it so wrong for a husband to visit his deceased wife?"

Natsume answered with a glare of his own. "I hardly think my mom will find your visits pleasurable." His face contorted into a pained grimace as he continued, "After all, even when she was alive she wanted to run away from you so badly." There was silence and Natsume continued softly, "Answer me. Why are you here? You've never visited her grave since that day."

His father's blue eyes were cold. "I thought it was time to shed my cold image in society. What better way than the image of a broken husband coming to his deceased wife's grave?"

Natsume's hands clenched and unclenched into fists. His voice was filled with fury and disbelief, "You came here for your _publicity_? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you right here and now!"

Katsutoshi's calmly replied, "It wouldn't be good for your image. There are reporters and camera-men on the other side of the grave watching our every move."

Natsume furiously turned around with his back to him. He spat on the ground as he glanced hatefully at his father. "You know I feel better now that mom is away from you—somewhere you wouldn't be able to reach in a lifetime!"

Katsutoshi's voice was steely, "Instead of exchanging useless banter with me, Natsume, shouldn't you be at work."

Natsume's voice was scarily quiet, "I always take a break on my mother's death anniversary. I have a heart unlike someone."

His father roared in laughter, "You? A heart…my laziness must be getting to your head, son. "He quieted his laughter and continued in a businesslike tone that left no room for argument, "I want you to get back to work. Our company's reputation and name cannot be tainted by your laziness in attending something as trivial as acting. After all, if you cannot become successful in acting you _will _return as the heir of Hyuuga Corps. and leave this miserable village."

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes as he started walking away. "By the way, Katsutoshi…those aren't her favorite flowers. " With that he tossed his bouquet and his father caught it wordlessly with narrowed eyes.

His father's voice reached his ears as he walked down the hill. "I will expect not to hear anymore complaints from Sumire, Natsume. And…I always have the last word…"

-scratches head- making a long chapter is hard D: you have no idea on how many times I had to rewrite Kaoru's death. I didn't think killing someone could be this hard =3=U I hope this chappie was okay:/ I worked kinda hard on it. My beta reader wouldn't reply so...I'll just post this up T~T**R&R people:D (no flames please ^3^)  
**


	4. Visitation and Initiatives

**[M&M] **Lol. I am not dead, and I finally got my laptop :D Isn't life awesome? I thank every reader who stayed with this story for this long (T-T) I am such a bad author for not updating…I suck D: Hopefully, I made up my absence with this chapter. This is an UNBETAED-chapter! I sent a note to my beta reader, but she didn't reply so...I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than you already did. Forgive me for any mistakes ;~;

Disclaimer: I don't own except any of my OC characters.

Chapter 4: Visitation and Initiatives

Mikan sat forlornly in the bench outside her shop as she munched on some Howalons. "I'm so bored," Mikan whined to herself as she gazed at the premise around her shop. There were no passersby along the dirt road, and all in all everything seemed to be quiet. Mikan sighed to herself as she chided herself for being so childish. After all, she should have been used to the quietness of the village and its serene qualities.

* * *

Flying over the Atlantic Ocean, a sleek looking jet flew fast over the cloud expanse.

The stewardess onboard came across the aisles of the private jet with a trolley in tow. She leaned down to a woman sitting down on the seat as she smiled politely. "Miss Imai, would you like anything?"

Said woman turned around, violet eyes looking up with an elegant brow raised. "Actually, yes. I would like some crab legs and some water."

The stewardess bowed down and went to fulfill the order. Hotaru sighed silently to herself as she gazed forlornly out the jet's window. It had been two years since she had left that place and _her _to establish herself in the business world. It had been a long time, and a lonely one, with endless amounts of creating and talking to people. The creating part hadn't been all too bad, as it was her passion after all, but the business world was no place for soft people. Hotaru had learned it the hard way; it was a thought that filled Hotaru with much chagrin.

The jet swooped low, the edge of the wing, barely glancing the waters below. Over the speakers, a voice happily announced, "We will be arriving in our destination in 20 minutes, Imai-san."

Hotaru remained silent, lost in her own thoughts of past and the future. She suddenly started. Where were the crab legs she ordered? Annoyance flitted across Hotaru's face.

* * *

The sound of nails tapping on the countertop was a steady rhythm in Mikan's shop. After lunch, Mikan had stepped back inside her store to tidy up and wait for customers, but like any day, it was a slow one. Besides the bouquet she had sold Natsume this morning, there were no more customers that had come. Mikan sighed. If it kept going like this she wouldn't she able to keep the florist shop. She was most likely at a negative balance in the bank. Mikan groaned, why did life suck?

Suddenly the bells to the door rang. Immediately, Mikan perked up. "Ah. Welcome to Mikan's shop! Is there anything…" Mikan drifted from her sentence when saw a tall woman with short jet-black hair and violet eyes. A second elapsed before Mikan launched herself to her friend. "HOTARU!"

Hotaru remained standing, letting Mikan shower her with affection. It was a rare opportunity so Mikan did not hold back on the snuggling. There was a small, almost nonexistent smile on Hotaru's face as she looked at her long-time best friend. After letting a few seconds pass, Hotaru pushed Mikan away. The brunette pouted but didn't complain. Instead, Mikan grabbed a chair and motioned Hotaru to sit. Hotaru complied.

"So, how have you been?" Both friends asked at the same time.

Mikan giggled. "Eh. The same old thing. I'm just rearranging and arranging my flowers as usual," Mikan sighed. "Business has been slow like always."

Hotaru smirked. "Want some tips?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "And be charged, what? 500 dollars?"

"Please. I'm not that cheap, Mikan."

Mikan laughed again. Her amber eyes glittered with happiness. She placed her hands underneath her chin. "This is pretty nostalgic, Hotaru-chan. I missed doing this."

Hotaru's eyes softened somewhat before returning to their usual stoic expression. "How is Natsume doing?"

Mikan made a face. "The guy is the same. Still a jerk and perv. He came here today for his mother's bouquet."

Hotaru looked pensive at Mikan's answer but didn't say anything. She looked up at Mikan's voice. "How are you doing, Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Heh. I'm doing pretty well, I guess. But I have to put up with these old men, who would be better off taking their afternoon naps." Hotaru snorted. "Sometimes I fear for our business world."

"Is the Imai Corporation doing well?"

"Could be doing better," Hotaru admitted. "But father just added another venture, so our enterprise is expanding. I'm not too worried."

"How—"

"Let's go out to eat," Hotaru cut off Mikan. "I missed this place's seafood."

"Let me guess, crabs," Mikan said with a raised eye brow. "I just ate lunch."

"Well your coming either way," Hotaru said.

Mikan sighed, but she smiled inwardly. Yup. Hotaru was back.

* * *

Natsume glared through his sunglasses as he walked up the dirt road. _That damn bastard_…he thought. It had been 14 years since his mother's death, and yet the guy was as cold-hearted as ever. In a way, Natsume felt a deep pity for his mother. She had probably loved him at one point in her life, but seeing that love unrequited she left. Natsume snorted. Arranged marriages never seemed to work out. And he'd be damned if his father thought to force him to marry Sumire. The thought sent cold shivers up his spine.

He kicked a stray pebble on the road as anger still burned through his body. He had planned to remain with his mother, but now that _bastard _was there, his plans were ruined. What was he going to do now? Just then an image of a certain happy-go-lucky brunette filled his mind. A smirk formed on his face. Now there was a plan. He moved with a smooth gait down the road.

Natsume frowned when he saw the florist shop closed. There was a note pinned up on the door.

"I have gone for lunch. I'll be back soon! Sorry for the inconvenience :)"

Inconvenience was damn right! That girl was still on lunch break? Natsume growled in annoyance. Today, all his plans just seemed to go awry. What was that saying again? _The plans of men will often be led astray_? Natsume just stood there. After a few more minutes, he kicked the door and made his way to the road again. He had never thought that he would hate Mondays so much until now.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru had stopped by the pier for their "lunchtime" as Hotaru had called it. The sea breeze was light, and a salty flavor tinged the air. It felt good to be outside instead of being cooped up inside the small floral shop, Mikan thought happily.

Hotaru was mumbling to herself as they stopped near an old-fashioned restaurant. "Ah. Here it is."

"Sugoi, Hotaru-chan! You still remember this restaurant after all these years?"

"Hmph! I feel insulted that you would think my memory was as bad as yours," Hotaru replied calmly.

Mikan had known Hotaru for a long time, so she knew that underneath those biting remarks, Hotaru actually felt happy at her compliment. Well…that's what Mikan had been telling herself all those years. The pair stepped inside, and a waitress welcomed them. "Seat for two?"

Both of them nodded and they were led to the corner. Mikan settled herself comfortably on the wooden chair as Hotaru immediately picked up the menu. Mikan laughed at her friend's apparent hunger. "Hungry?"

Hotaru's eyes glinted. "Oh you shouldn't be laughing, Mikan. Because you'll be paying for my meal."

"NANI!" Mikan yelled. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Don't and I'll sell all your embarrassing photos in the black market."

Mikan immediately shut up. She puffed out her cheeks angrily. "Unbelievable. You haven't changed a bit, Hotaru!"

"And you're still an idiot," Hotaru retorted.

Both of them remained silent as they waited for Hotaru's orders. Mikan weakly protested in hope that she could appeal to Hotaru's pity, "But I'm broke."

"There's an ATM outside," Hotaru said as she sipped her tea.

"Baka!" Mikan slammed her hands against the table top. She stomped outside with an irritated expression on her face.

Hotaru continued to sip her tea calmly. Her mind was whirling with thoughts, and she had wanted a few moment of silence to think about them. That Natsume still hadn't told her, huh? Hotaru mildly wondered how long the raven-haired male would keep up this pretense. He had only gotten this far, because Mikan was unbelievably dense and she had no access to the outside world. Both of them were such idiots.

Mikan came back, grumbling with cash in her hands. She sat back down, grudgingly so, as she glared at Hotaru. "I hope you're happy that your friend is going to become a hobo in the streets."

Hotaru said nothing as her entrée came. Succulent crab flesh disappeared within minutes as Hotaru sought to devour everything she could. The waitress seemed taken aback by Hotaru's fierceness with her food. The female looked so docile, but…looks could be deceiving she guessed. Plates and plates of seafood disappeared under Hotaru's relentless onslaught of food. Only after she had eaten about 50 plates did her hunger get sated.

Mikan only gaped at the number of zeroes on the bill. She sniffled…there goes her whole life savings she thought. Her retirement went down the drain, in just one day with Hotaru. Hotaru nonchalantly took the bill from Mikan's hands and placed her own credit card on the paper. "Eh? Hotaru?" Mikan said in a surprised voice.

"Shut up," Hotaru said. "I couldn't stand that stupid expression of yours."

"Hotaru," Mikan sniffled. "You are a good friend after all. Though you could've shared some of your crabs with me."

"When hell freezes over," Hotaru replied.

* * *

Natsume impatiently flipped through the channels of his TV. There was nothing but stupid dramas, which reminded him of Narumi's scripts, and commercials. Whatever happened to _good _TV programs, Natsume thought bitterly. He turned off the TV, and made his way to the kitchen.

His phone started vibrating, and Natsume looked at it with distaste. Was it Sumire again? He ignored it and went to rummage through his refrigerator. Natsume closed it with an apple in his hand. Biting into it, he closed his eyes as he thought about his mother. His facial features grew soft at the thought of the proud woman he once knew. She had been a hard worker and a kind mother. Often times he would wonder what life would have been if his mother was still alive. Opening his eyes, he made his way back over to the coach. It wasn't good to dwell in the past, he thought. The future was the only place that mattered to him at the moment.

Natsume growled in annoyance as his phone kept vibrating insistently. "Damn that woman," Natsume said in an irritated voice.

Natsume opened the cover of the red device and scanned it quickly. His eyes narrowed. "Tch." It seemed like his father had made the first move. _We'll see just how far you can go, old man_ Natsume thought coldly.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru were walking back from their restaurant. It was slowly becoming evening, and the sky was streaked with embers of orange and red to signify that it was sunset. Mikan looked back at her quiet friend, and tilted her head. "What are you thinking about, Hotaru?"

"Hm?" Hotaru looked up.

Mikan giggled. "What were you thinking about, Hotaru?" She repeated.

Hotaru seemed to contemplate something as she gazed into the distance. After a few seconds she shifted her eyes to Mikan who was waiting patiently for her to speak. "What do you think about Natsume?" She asked rather bluntly.

Mikan blinked at the question, and then brought up her shoulders into a casual shrug. "I think he's a jerk."

"Really?" It wasn't a question.

Mikan stepped back nervously at her friend's intense gaze. "Hotaru, you're scaring me with these questions of Hyuuga. You know, better than anyone, what I think of him."

Hotaru's violet eyes never left Mikan. "You truly believe that, Mikan? You don't deny that?"

"Of course," Mikan replied without any hesitation. "You're my best friend."

Hotaru didn't answer. She walked past Mikan to the florist shop just behind her. Suddenly she paused in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow at Mikan. "What happened to your door?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened to your door'?" Mikan asked confused. She made her way over to her friend, and paused. A huge dent was visible on the wooden frame of her door. Her hands clenched into fists, and she could feel a throbbing vein. "NATSUME!"

* * *

Natsume sneezed into his arm and he sniffled. _Ugh. Am I getting sick?_ He vaguely wondered. Sumire, his "girlfriend", stared worriedly at him. "Are you okay, Natsume?" She placed a hand on his other arm.

Natsume brushed off her hand. "I'm fine," he answered gruffly.

Sumire looked offended, but didn't say anything. She huffily adjusted the black shall over her green cocktail dress. She could tell that Natsume was not in a good mood. So, instead, she focused her attention back unto her plate. The pair had come to a fancy restaurant at the request of Natsume's father. Sumire knew, in the back of her mind, that Natsume was forced to come but she couldn't help but want to think that Natsume actually did care about her. All her attempts in making small conversation weren't turning out right, but who could blame her? Her partner was as talkative as a vegetable. She picked moodily at an eggplant with her fork.

Natsume ignored his partner. He was bored and it was not his decision to come. His hand unconsciously tightened around the fork he held. His stupid father had purposefully set up this date to "make up" his rude gesture toward Sumire this morning. What a load of—Just then his phone rang. Thanking whatever gods were up there, Natsume hastily excused himself and went outside of the restaurant.

"What?" He answered. What could he say? That was his casual greeting to anyone.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" Natsume had to pull the phone away from his ear at the screeching voice over the end of the line.

Natsume smirked. What perfect timing. "Oi, Polkadots. What do you want?"

"How dare you do that to my door?" Mikan's voice sounded indignant. "What sort of bastard will fucking do that to someone's door?"

Oohh…she sounded mad, and she probably was from the way she was cussing. Natsume smiled inwardly to himself. "I have no idea what you're talking about Polkadots," he drolled.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Mikan snapped back. "And it's MIKAN. M-I-K-A-N! Get it right!"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Natsum Hyuuga! I want you to pay for my door!"

Natsume sighed. "If I do, will that shut you up?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes." Natsume was about to end the call when Mikan spoke up again. Her voice was softer this time. "You okay, Natsume? You seem a little bit irritated…not that you aren't always," she added hastily.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow and turned to the bathroom mirror. _Oh…she's good_, he thought. "Why? Are you finally starting to fall in love with me?" He asked smugly.

"When hell freezes over," Mikan answered in a flat tone. She inwardly smiled to herself. Hotaru would be proud that she could quote her friend's comeback.

Natsume leaned against the sink and smirked. "That could be made possible, Polka-dots."

"You know what," Mikan said as she rubbed her temples, "just forget my question. You seem _fine_."

"Hn."

"Just make sure to send the check—and I mean a check, Natsume!—to my shop. Or else," Mikan threatened. Natsume heard a click which signified that the brunette had hung up.

Natsume's smirk faded and he sighed. The small moment of happiness had ended with that small phone conversation. The male vaguely questioned his sanity when he found himself wanting to talk to Mikan more. Natsume checked his watch for the time, and quickly splashed his face with some cold water from the sink. He looked up from his wet bangs to gaze at the crimson eyes staring back at him. An idea was slowly forming in his head…

* * *

Sumire looked up from her seat when she heard Natsume approach her. "Ah! Natsume, I thought you were sick or something," she said.

"Hn," Natsume answered. He sat down and waved over a waiter. The man hastily made his way over to him before questioning what it was that he needed. Sumire looked confused as Natsume whispered something to the waiter, who left quickly to fulfill the order.

Natsume didn't say anything and proceeded to take his bag from underneath the table. "Wait!" Sumire clutched Natsume's sleeves. Her olive eyes stared into Natsume's crimson ones. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," he coldly replied. "I gave the waiter my card info and told him to charge me whatever you eat tonight. Have fun."

"Natsume!" Sumire tried to stand up, but her dress caught the edge of her chair.

"We're done, Sumire," Natsume said as he started walking. "I don't love you." Tears streamed from Sumire's face but Natsume didn't see them. Amidst the small tinkling of dishes and the chatter of couples, Sumire cried alone in the restaurant.

Mikan was surprised to see something come from the mail slot of her door. "What is it, Mikan?" Hotaru asked when she saw her friend moving to the door.

"I have mail, it seems," Mikan answered with a small frown. Who could possibly be sending her something at this late hour?

Walking through the bouquets of flowers, Mikan shuffled to the door and picked up a plain white envelope. In the front, the words "To Mikan" had been hastily scrabbled.

Bringing the object back to where Hotaru and she had been sitting, Mikan then proceeded to open the letter. Hotaru watched with impassive eyes when a long slip of paper flew out of the envelope. Mikan picked it up, beaming, "Ah! This must be the check that Natsume sent me. Wow, I didn't know he was that reliable."

Hotaru snorted at Mikan's answer but didn't comment. Suddenly, Mikan scowled. "What is it now?" Hotaru nonchalantly asked. She placed a hand underneath her chin while stirring the mug of coffee.

"That jerk! He didn't write anything on this check!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Hey, Mikan. What's that on the back of the check?"

"Eh? What writing?" Mikan flipped over the paper, and her eyes widened. She screeched and let go of the paper in alarm.

Hotaru flinched at the high pitch of her friend's scream, and bent down to pick up the check. "What the hell was that scream for?"

Mikan groaned and covered her face. Hotaru read the writing; a small smirk formed on her face. So…Natsume Hyuuga had finally made his move; and Mikan had a date to go to tomorrow.

* * *

**[M&M]** So my writing style obviously kind of changed over the years ^^ Kudos to anyone who can name the book that I referred to in this chapter (It's not that hard :D)

As I keep writing, I think the action and drama will officially begin in the next few chapters ٩(̃-̮̮̃-)۶

Please review or critique; both will be fine :)


	5. Apology Letter

Hi guys,

It's me – your lame and sorry-excuse-of an author. I realize now that I should have done this several months ago, or at least several years ago the more I think about it. But, basically, to get to the point, I am no longer going to update this story and I am putting up this story for **adoption**.

To explain, regretfully, I have lost interest in the overall series of Gakuen Alice. I believe it is a bittersweet farewell to the series as it was literally the second anime/manga that I got hooked into after Naruto; it was also the series that first brought me into the fanfiction world and to awesome readers such as you.

I apologize deeply for the inconveniences I have caused, and I especially apologize to my readers who waited so faithfully for the next chapters. However, I hope that you will remain just as faithful to the next writer who decides to take up this story.

For any writer who is interested in adopting this story and has any questions about it, please feel free to PM me It will be a first come first serve basis so the first person who messages me will receive the rights to this story. **Please, only message me if you are seriously considering to take up and to continue this story**. Although I am letting it go, this story was my very first fanfiction and, as such, holds many wonderful memories.

Once again, I am so sorry for disappointing you guys like this. There are no words in describing how thankful I am toward you guys; it was because all of you that I became so absorbed into the literary world and became the writer I am today!

I hope that your road, whether it is a reader or a writer or both, will take you far with your own great memories. I will update once more letting you guys know which author to go to if you are still interested in reading this story.

Signing off forevermore from _You Belong With Me_,

Mochamochi


End file.
